


Follow My Advice

by Galactic_Bartender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Self Care, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Bartender/pseuds/Galactic_Bartender
Summary: A medic too busy dishing out advice to follow it himself
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Follow My Advice

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr transfer

Why can’t these di’kuts just listen to me for once.

The tired medic sits at his desk after another long day in the medbay. Another day of the same injuries, same stupid arguments with vode about not listening to his advice, another long day of reminders that should be common sense. He doesn’t know how many times he has to tell them.

Hey take care of yourself today?

Did you take those meds I gave you to help with the healing?

You didn’t drink enough water today?

What do you mean you didn’t eat yet?

All of these things that troopers need to do to stay healthy and safe. These simple things that shouldn’t have to be said to them every second of every day. I shouldn’t have to remind them, He thinks to himself. If they don’t care about their health then why should I? I have more important injuries to worry about in this medbay.

“Hey Coric!” A trooper with a tray of food comes in. “Didn’t see you at dinner so I figured I’d bring ya a bite to eat. Thanks for that ration bar earlier! I was just so wrapped up in organizing that stupid supply log I forgot lunch.” Coric takes the tray and nods. “No problem. And thanks!” He calls after the trooper as he leaves.

Coric sighs, taking a few bites of his food before pushing it to the side to read through some records he was updating. I mean, I know they are busy.. We all are. But they weren’t children, technically speaking. Grown men should know when it was time to eat and sleep. And drinking enough water was just common sense. Kix walks over to Coric, holding two cups. “Hey Coric. Saw you were on your 5th cup of caf. Figured you’d want something a bit more refreshing for a change” He laughs, setting the glass in front of him. “Thanks,” Coric responds tiredly, noticing the sudden dryness in his mouth as he drinks his water. “I’m gonna head out a little early.” Kix says. “Jesse was wanting to get some of the others together for a game or two of sabacc.” Coric sighs. “I’ll be here if you guys need anything. I have to log all of today’s injury reports.” Kix claps a hand on his shoulder. “If you change your mind, there’s probably room for one more at the table.” And he leaves. 

Coric rubs his hands over his eyes and looks over at the chrono that reads 2300. I would have had all these reports done if I didn’t have these interruptions and if Kix had stayed to help instead of running off to play a game, Coric thinks to himself angrily. We don’t have time for these breaks when there’s a pile up of work to be done, and people to take care of. Coric can’t even remember the last time he took an evening off. Since starting this most recent campaign, his time has been split between the medbay, med tents off the battle field, and on the rare occasion his bed. 

Bed… That’s what they should be doing instead of playing a silly card game. They all need rest. Just a few minutes would be nice for me even…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ship is quiet. Captain Rex makes his nightly rounds to check on everyone and clear his head before calling it a night himself. He makes his way to the medbay as a last stop to check on the wounded. The door opens and he looks around for some sign of a medic.

Nothing.

Rex wanders around the beds, and takes a peek into the refresher before making his way back to the desk. “There you are.” He chuckles spotting Coric head down on the desk. “I should have figured you’d be here.” He shakes his head and grabs a blanket from the nearby supply closet. “You know, you should really get some rest in an actual bed for once, instead of sleeping on this hard desk.” He covers up the sleeping medic and gives him a small pat. “We’d be lost if something happened to the 501sts best medic.”

Coric responds with a snore.


End file.
